


↫ Leeches ↬

by Mirai_Sama



Series: Athinsint [2]
Category: Beautiful Monsters Series - Jex Lane
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banshees, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Demonic Possession, Demons, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Fluff and Angst, Historical References, Idols, Implied/Referenced Torture, Medical Torture, Mother Complex, Multi, Murder, Period-Typical Racism, Psychological Torture, Social Anxiety, Stockholm Syndrome, Succubi & Incubi, They pass several hardships but then they found wholesome friendships, Torture, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Xae is actually an adult, but Xae is quite childish, it's mostly about the OCs, it's so very angst but then it got fluffy and better I promise, yes the prologue is a self-insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirai_Sama/pseuds/Mirai_Sama
Summary: This is the background story of the Leeches, Matthew's team on Athinsint: Warrior.  Therefore it's a side story~The kids had a very complicated childhood and they got several problems before getting together and form a family.
Series: Athinsint [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1355164
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue [Mirai—2000's]

**Author's Note:**

> So, it begins with a Mirai's Chapter —the only one, btw— to set the mood.
> 
> This fanfic is made with the help of my two lovely betas Gabs and April, who will write some chapters of their own~

#  **MIRAI [2000’s]**

_ -A Prologue- _

Seeing them made her smile; they were okay, a little hurt, but okay nonetheless.

And then she noticed the dark on Xae’s eyes, the green around Izumi’s, the fear in Sihun’s, the concern in April’s, the worry in Ale’s.

She had failed. 

She had failed as she had failed to her family the night of the attack. She had failed as she had failed to the kids on the dungeon. She had failed to Hiroto-Taisho and to Koki-Koushaku-Sama.

She had failed to them, to her team.

The Vampire Lord saw them and laughed. He said something, but Mirai didn’t listen. She was too focused on the pained expressions of her team.

“Run,” she managed to say, and the Lord laughed again. His claw broke her spine and her back and broke her lungs and her sternum before coming out filled with blood and broken tissue. It hurt.

“Run, l-live,” she managed to plead, between the pain and the blood that came out of her lungs. Xae screamed and Izumi wailed in a way she had never hear them before. 

She had failed.

The Vampire Lord laughed and avoided their attacks, hitting them square on the chest and sending them flying. He took his hand off her and she cried in pain. 

Then he took her head and twisted.

And everything went blank.

_**A suivre...** _


	2. XAE I [1920’s Norway/Russia]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xae runs away from home and finds a very important person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of Xae's POV but not of his hardships. I hope you all like my lovely confused boy and stick with me during his adventure.
> 
> Again, thanks to my betas Gabs, April and Izu for cheering me and helping me with this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this~

#  **XAE I [1920’s Norway/Russia]**

_ -The boy, the demon, the vampire- _

The boy cried in pain. Around him several decaying bodies laid. He was scared. Just not of the vampires. He wanted the vampires to go away, to let him alone.

“Well, look at this,” a voice made him jump and turn. A tall man with red eyes and fangs looked at him with a slightly tilted head and a devilish smirk.

“S-stay away,” he said, his voice trembling, “if you come closer it will kill you too.”

He always tried to warn them. They never listened to him.

“What is going to kill me?” asked the vampire amused. 

“T-the demon…” He felt another surge of pain from his blue eye and could tell how it became completely black, “ _ Well, a patient vampire… That’s something you don’t see every day. _ ”

“A body jumper…” The vampire’s smile grew wider as he took off a small vial and a tube from his pocket. The tube grew until it was a spear. It glowed green, so it must be magic. He hated magic.

“S-stay away!” he cried, covering his right eye in an attempt to stop the pain. It didn’t work.

“Easy, boy,” replied the vampire inserting the vial on the spear, “I’m going to help you.”

“ _ Run, you idiot! _ ” The voice of the demon sounded almost panicked and he wanted to go away, to run until the end of the world. But his feet didn’t budge.

“I’ll help you with that,” the vampire smirked and in a blink of an eye, the vampire was in front of him, and the spear was piercing his heart. He could felt a warm liquid enter his chest, and he could hear screaming; his and the demon’s. Then everything went blank.

He woke up on a bed. And that scared him a lot. Had he killed the vampire? Had he killed the owners of that house? 

“You are awake,” the vampire had opened the door and seemed surprised to see him awake. He straightened and cried in pain. His chest hurt too much. 

The vampire approached and made him lay down. “Calm down.”

  
  


The vampire took off the sheets and he noticed that he was shirtless, and was wearing some bandages. Bloodied bandages.

The vampire took off the bandages and examined the wound. The vampire sniffed it and licked it. He shivered when he felt the wet tongue over his skin. 

“Still doesn’t close,” mumbled the vampire before taking a small vial and pouring its contents over the wound. It stopped hurting. The vampire took new bandages and proceed to put them carefully.

“Why?” he managed to ask, looking at the vampire. The vampire smirked and cupped his cheek.

“The demon’s power prevents me to heal you,” the vampire replied, “and it also prevents you from dying… Would you like to seal it away, so he won’t hurt anyone else?”

“You can do it?” he would give anything to be able to go back home, to go back with Commander Vik and to the other students.

“Yes, but you would have to do something in exchange,” the vampire seemed to be happy with his answer.

“What?” He wasn’t sure he was going to be useful to the vampire. He was smart, yes, and good with arts, but he doubted the vampire needed a smarty boy that knew about numbers and paints.

“You’ll stay here and let me take your blood… For a while,” the vampire said it as if it was a logical thing. Maybe it was, he was a vampire, after all.

“How much would be that ‘while’?” He hoped it wasn’t too much. He truly wanted to go back home soon. It had been four horrible years on the streets.

“Ten years at most,” the vampire replied, “a year for each month you spent here while I seal it.”

“So if you get it quickly it would be fewer years,” he said and he sounded too hopeful. The vampire nodded.

“To make it quick I’m gonna need your help,” the vampire caressed his cheek softly as if he was trying to convey trust. 

“How can I help you do it?” He wasn’t sure what he could do. He had lived with it for four years and six months now, but he didn’t know anything about it.

“I need some information, like your name and your age,” said the vampire smiling. He was showing him his fangs.

“My… Name is A… Xaellofd,” he said softly, “and I’m going to turn seventeen in six months."

**_A suivre..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was Xae's first chapter [and not the only one] and with this I state Xae is older than he seems and acts, he is a childish little brat, but we all love him that way :3
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this~


	3. SIHUN I [1940’s Korea/Japan]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sihun gets sent to Japan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of Sihun's POV and the start of his journey.
> 
> I hope you all like the cute little boy and stick with me during his adventure.
> 
> Again, thanks to my betas Gabs, April and Izu for cheering me and helping me with this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this~

#  **SIHUN I [1940’s Korea/Japan]**

_ -The Emperor, The Prince, The Commander- _

He saw his parents as they came back from a particularly long night fighting vampires. He was very proud of them, they were the elite under the emperor Han’s orders. He wanted to be like them, to honour the family tradition.

And he was going to do so. 

That’s what he thought at first.

Then he came.

The Japanese.

He was a commander or something. He was cocky and smug and came with news from the ‘High Lord General’, and from his ‘Prince’. The High Lord General needed all the hunters they could send over and the Prince… the Japanese Prince had seen in a dream something and now they had to sent their new recruits over? 

That was stupid at the best.

But his parents wanted him to go and told him to talk to Lord Johnny. Maybe the Japanese weren’t good or worthy as warriors, but there little Sihun could fulfil his other dream since there they allowed hunters to become artists.

He left his home with a sad goodbye and a vague promise of seeing each other again. Following another twenty young boys and girls, and the smug commander.

He didn’t like the commander, not a bit. He didn’t seem to understand honour and hard work and that made little Sihun not trust him.

A sloppy man, that let them be attacked by vampire Lords as they travelled back to Japan. A coward that ran away with his magic, letting them die on the hands of the vampires.

They were just kids. The older was Midam, and he was eighteen. Forever eighteen.

It was the first time little Sihun was on a real battle, and it was also the first time he saw his companions die, massacred by vampires.

And he ran, scared, he ran and hid deep in the forest. He could hear the vampires chase his friends, and he could hear the screams of horror and pain. He could hear the laughter of the slaughterers. 

Then they found him. 

Alone in a swallow hole in the ground. 

The vampires approached slowly, their mouths tainted with the blood of his friends. 

He closed his eyes, preparing himself to die.

But death didn’t come for him.

He heard thuds and vampires crying in confusion and he opened his eyes.

A white flash of light preceded a black silhouette, that attacked the vampires, almost dancing around them, the same as the other five. The one that teleported white was so graceful and so deadly that little Sihun couldn’t keep his eyes from him. It was beautiful.

“ _ Are you ok? _ ” the figure asked in Korean, looking at him with honey gold eyes. Little Sihun just nodded. The figure kneeled by his side, “ _ don’t worry, kid, we are here to protect you _ .”

The man took off his mask and red hood and fluffy white hair and a devilish smirk surprised little Sihun. Not as much as the white fluffy fox ears that popped free. Little Sihun didn’t hear what the man asked him.

“ _ Fox? _ ” was the only word he could muster. The man laughed and moved his fox ears. 

“ _ I doubt that’s your name, or is it a nickname? _ ” asked the man with a playful smile. Little Sihun could feel his cheeks grow red, and he shook his head rapidly.

“ _ M-my name is Sihun _ ,” he said, and the man bowed slightly.

“ _ I’m Hiroto, nice to meet you, Sihun, _ ” he said with a warm smile before scooping him up, “ _ let’s get you to the Inari temple so you could rest. _ ”

Little Sihun had been carried by his mother and father, and by his older brother. But it had never felt like this. The man was carrying him as if he weighed nothing, running and teleporting through the forest with a dexterity he had just heard in legends. 

The man was also warmer than anyone he had met. Maybe because he was a fox or a spirit. He was being carried by a spirit? Oh, gods! He was being carried by a spirit!

His face got all red again and the man, Hiroto, looked at him concerned.

“ _ Are you feeling alright? _ ”

“ _ Y-yes! I mean, yes, your highness _ .”

“ _ There is no need to call me highness. _ ”

“ _ Then… Your Holiness? _ ”

“ _ Please, don’t. I’m Hiroto, Commander Hiroto if you must… _ "

  
_**A suivre...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was Sihun's first chapter [and not the only one] and his POV is the first one to get to Japan :3 
> 
> Sihun is from a hunter's family and he has the dream of becoming a hunter like his parents and to become an idol too, in order to cheer up people.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this~


	4. XAE II [1920’s Russia]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xae gives a name to the demon and he becomes a Pet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to remind you all that Xae is not underage, even if he still acts like a little kid, and he is quite small. 
> 
> And I feel the need to warn you that there is dubious consent on this chapter.
> 
> Please, don't hate me.
> 
> Again, thanks to my betas Gabs, April and Izu for cheering me and helping me with this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this~

#  **XAE II [1920’s Russia]**

_ -The seal, the birthday, the deal- _

It hurt, it always hurt, and after it, the vampire would congratulate him for being strong. This time was different, though. This time the vampire seemed angry at something. He hoped it wasn’t him.

“Give it a name,” the vampire ordered, and he looked at the vampire confused. A name? “It won’t answer to the names we gave him. Maybe since your heart is his now…”

Several names passed his head. Rundelhause, Jeremiah, Kelly, Janeth… No, those were names of people he liked, and he hated the demon. He hated it almost as much as he hated…

“Albert,” he said softly, and could feel a dull pain on his chest, “I want to name it Albert.”

“It’s a demon, boy,” said the vampire. He didn’t know why the vampire had asked him for his name if he wasn’t going to use it.

“Albert was as a demon,” he stated and the vampire frowned. Almost as if he was concerned. 

“Then let’s call it Albert,” the vampire patted his head and left the room. There was food on a plate. It wasn’t tasty but was better than what he ate on the streets. 

The next day —He had been doing marks on the wall of the room in the back of his bed. He had spent five months and twenty-nine days there— the vampire seemed very happy. And when he was laid on his belly and chained to the metal table he could almost hear the vampire hum a happy tone. It made him shiver.

“Ready, boy?” Asked the vampire. But he didn’t have time to answer when a piercing pain spread from his spine to the rest of his body. The base of his neck was burning as if he was being branded or cigarettes were being snuffed there —he was quite familiar with that sensation— and he couldn’t scream. 

But he heard screaming and cursing, he could hear the distorted voice of the demon inside his head, screaming in agony and promising death and tortures to him and to the vampire. It was scary. 

He could feel his head torn between the excruciating pain and the agonizing screams. And he couldn’t keep going. 

As he felt faint, he thought that probably the vampire would be angry at him for fainting.

When he woke up he was in a different room. Nor the lab, nor the room where he waited. He was on a really comfy bed, with silk sheets and velvety pillows. The walls were decorated with many paintings, mostly depicting sunny landscapes. He realised he hadn’t seen the sun in the last six months. There were a huge redwood closet and two doors.

The vampire emerged from the second and was drying his hair. A bathroom, probably. He sat on the bed and looked at the vampire.

“You are alive,” it sounded exactly the same as the time he had first woke in the waiting room.

“I am,” he replied and the vampire smiled, sitting by his side.

“You were very brave,” the vampire said cupping his cheeks, his eyes were deep blue. It was the first time he didn’t see them red.

“I was really scared,” he replied shrugging a little, “it hurt a lot.”

“But it won’t hurt anymore, I promise,” said the vampire caressing softly the back of his neck. It tingled. “Now you are my pet, and I’ll protect you from all harm.”

“For the six years, I’ll stay here?” As soon as the words left his mouth he wished he hadn’t talk. The vampire’s eyes went red again and his fangs came forward.

“Yes,” the vampire said, closing his eyes a moment before opening them again, blue. “Maybe more if you want…”

“Why would I want to stay more time?” He wasn’t going to whine about his life there, it had been better than his last five years of life, but… His life could be just fine back with the incubi, right? 

“Well, here you could have everything you wish for,” said the vampire getting closer to him, “I’ll give you everything.”

“Why?” He cocked his head and looked at the vampire. 

“Because you are my pet, of course,” replied the vampire as if it was obvious, and then the vampire kissed him softly on the lips. “You are my pet and I’m your Master, isn’t it right,  _ my Pet _ .”

There was a longing he couldn’t understand in the vampire’s voice. A longing that matched the one on the vampire’s eyes, that were fixated in his odd eyes. He licked his lips, blood, and nodded slightly.

“Y-yes, Master,” he said and the vampire hummed pleased, giving him another soft kiss.

“I’ll bring you a present,” said the vampire standing up, “in the meantime, enjoy your room.”

“My room?” he looked around confused. His room? Why?  _ Because he needs you, you are valuable to him _ . He jumped scared at the demon’s voice and ran towards the bathroom. In the mirror, his blue and green eyes returned his scared gaze.  _ Scared? I’m just here, as a voice now, I can’t hurt you anymore. _

He inhaled deeply and exhaled and soon he was hyperventilating. He still could hear the demon, and the demon always lied, so he would wait for the right time to torture him as he promised.

“Pet,” the vampire’s voice made him jump again and he looked at the concerned vampire with tears running down his cheeks. He didn’t think about it before hugging the vampire and hide his face on his chest.

“It talked to me!” he cried trembling between sobs. The vampire hugged him back and stroke his very long hair softly.

“Don’t worry,” said the vampire softly, “Albert can’t hurt you now, he is just a voice in the bottom of a Pit.”

The vampire chuckled and he didn’t understand why, but he surely felt calmer now. He felt calmer in the vampire’s arms, even if they were cold.

“It is cold outside?” he asked softly, looking up. The vampire frowned and looked at him intrigued, “you are cold.”

“I haven’t feed tonight,” replied the vampire shrugging a little, “when I feed I can warm a little.”

“Will you bite me?” He knew vampires bite people. That was basic back at school, as well as their primary weakness, silver and the sun.

“Not tonight,” replied the vampire before scouting him up, “I think you are not ready for it yet.”

The vampire let him down on the bed and sat by his side, looking at him with that longing that made him shiver in fear and anticipation. It seemed almost like hunger, but not quite.

“I brought you something,” said the vampire, “but first give me a kiss.”

“A kiss?” He knew what a kiss was. He had read enough to know so. He wasn’t sure why the vampire asked him for a kiss, but again, the vampire had kissed him twice already. 

“You are my pet,” said the vampire for all explanation, and he frowned. He was valuable. Did it mean the vampire liked him? He blushed a little and nodded.

“Close your eyes, they make me uneasy,” he said kneeling on the bed, the vampire closed his eyes, and he kissed him. It was a quick peck, and he hoped it was enough. It felt strange, not quite right but still not enough. 

“Good boy,” said the vampire opening his eyes and smiling, “here is your reward, Pet.”

The vampire gave him a messenger bag and he froze. That was his bag, the one he had when he ran from that house. He took it with trembling hands and opened it. Everything was where it should be and that made him sigh in relief. He hugged the bag and feel calmer than he had been in six months.

“Did it made you happy?” Asked the vampire, and he nodded strongly. He put the bag aside carefully and hugged the vampire. 

“Thank you,” he said softly, “I thought I had lost it.”

“I found it for you, I’ll found everything for you,  _ my Pet _ ,” the vampire stroked his hair and smiled. With no fangs, he was almost handsome. Not in the eerie way the incubi were, no, but still in an unsettling kind of way.

“Thank you,” he said softly, “Master.”

He gave the vampire, his Master, another peck and went back to his bag, taking a well-worn journal. He took a pen and he frowned at the date.

“What day it is?” He asked looking at the vampire.

“Are you sure you want to know?” Said the vampire, and he felt a surge of panic. What if he had spent more than the six months he had counted and that was why the vampire was angry? He shook his head promptly and wrote on the date ‘Day 1 with Master’. That was safe.

“Do you like journaling?” Asked the vampire after a while looking over his shoulder. He had written down what happened that day and was making a small drawing of the vampire.

“It helps,” he just said. The vampire nodded and left. He took off a book from the bag and started reading, getting completely immerse on the book. After a while, his stomach growled and he stopped reading. He then noticed the smell of food. He hadn’t noticed when or who put it on the redwood desk. 

He ate silently and went back to the bed to keep reading until he fell asleep.

The next night the vampire was there when he woke up. He had a paper bag on his hands.

“Good dusk, pet,” the vampire said and sat by his side on the bed. “Have you explored the room?”

“Not yet,” he replied guilty, the vampire waved it away.

“I brought you another present, pet,” the vampire said. And after a few minutes, he realised the vampire was expecting something. The memory of the night before came to his mind. He approached tentatively and the vampire closed his eyes. He was right. He gave the vampire a quick peck on the lips and the vampire smirked. 

“I guessed you would like this,” said the vampire giving him the bag. He opened it and gasped. It had two new notebooks and two sets of colours and markers. He took them in his hands, those were exquisite and expensive. He looked at the vampire.

“I like it a lot, thank you,” he said with a wide smile. The vampire smiled in turn and stole him a small kiss. 

“I’ll come back tomorrow, okay?” Said the vampire going to the door. He nodded and took his notebook and colours to the desk and started drawing. By the time he smelled the food, the drawing —that depicted the vampire behind his desk on the lab— was almost done. 

The next day the vampire got him a book about creatures.

The next one the vampire brought him another painting of a sunny landscape.

The next one the vampire brought him some chocolate and candies.

The next one the vampire brought him an easel, a couple of canvas and various types of paint.

And every night he thanked the vampire with a kiss, every kiss less shy than the former.

“You know,” said the vampire on the seventh day. The vampire was laying on his bed as he was painting. He was recalling his childhood home, far away from this icy country. The vampire was just seeing him, “you are quite childish to be seventeen years old.”

“I’m not childish,” he answered, “I just don’t understand people or interactions.”

“Why is that?”

“Back at home I had problems with other kids, they were weird and did things I didn’t understand. They bullied me because I wasn’t like them, so my mom took me out the school.” He started explaining, “Then I just talked to mom, the professor and a bunch of his assistants. The assistants were good with me and taught me how to do the math, and then they taught me physics, chemistry and biology. And in the meantime, mom taught me how to sing, draw, paint and sculpt. I was never bored back at home, but I spent a lot of time by myself.”

“What about friendship and love?” Asked the vampire, “who taught you about it?”

“No one,” he replied, “I had no friends, just teachers and parents. And I loved mom, but everyone loved her always so I guess it was just because of what she was.”

“What about me?” The vampire asked and he stopped painting. He looked at the vampire, that was looking longing at him. 

“About you?”

“Yes. What do you feel about me, pet?”

He pondered. What did he feel about the vampire? He was definitely grateful to him for having sealed away the demon, and he was comfortable around him even if he was an adult.

“I like you, Master,” he replied categorically, before resuming his painting.

“That’s not good,” said the vampire standing up and walking towards him. Had he angered the vampire? The vampire took his face on his hands and made him look at his blue eyes. “You should love me, pet, and you know why?”

“Why?”

“Because I  _ love _ you.”

That night was the first one the vampire slept with him. He embraced by the vampire, who had kissed him like he hadn’t done before. The kiss had made his head dizzy because of the lack of oxygen. He wasn’t sure he liked the kiss, but at the same time, he knew it hadn’t been enough.

By the ninth night, he didn’t get dizzy anymore, but he still felt that is wasn’t enough.

The ninth night was the night the vampire bit him for the first time.

And it felt so good. 

A loud moan escaped his lips, as he hold from the vampire’s shoulders. He could feel the lips of the vampire on the sensitive skin of his neck, and the fangs piercing it, letting his blood escape. It felt good, somehow. 

“If you keep moaning like that I’ll assume you want me to go to the end,” said the vampire, licking the wound to heal it. He moaned again, just softly this time.

“To the end?” He asked, looking at the vampire. He was sitting on the vampire’s lap, his knees at both sides of the vampire’s hip. The vampire’s red eyes looked at him longing, as his hands went down from his shoulders to his waist and pressed them together. He felt something hard against his own hardness and moaned. He wasn’t that sure why the vampire was excited, but he did like the slight pressure against his member.

“I want to have sex with you,” the vampire said in a husky voice that turned him on even more. He wasn’t sure what to say. He always thought about his first time being with someone he really loved, or he knew better at least. The vampire interrupted his train of thoughts grinding his hips together. It felt good and made him moan louder. “I’ll be gentle, I promise.”

He didn’t remember if he agreed or not, he just remembers the vampire over him, kissing him thoroughly. The vampire tongue on his mouth, then on his neck, on his chest, his legs, his core. 

He blocked all other memories. It felt wrong, good, but wrong. As if something were missing. 

The next night the vampire got him clothes and a cake. 

  
“I forgot to celebrate this before,” the vampire said smiling brightly, “So, Happy Birthday,  _ My Pet _ .”

**_A suivre..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Xae's second chapter. He is a troubled child, and he feels some sort of safety around The Vampire because The Vampire has made it as if he cares about him and he is the only one that can protect and help Xae. 
> 
> I don't know, I felt I had to explain that xD
> 
> I hope you have liked this chapter :3 Thank you so much for reading~
> 
> See you in thirteen days.


	5. IZUMI I [1920’s Russia]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumi is taken away from her home and ends on a Vampire Household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of Izumi's POV, she is known for zoning out and for not seeing things as others. Is she autistic? Maybe. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all like the lovely yet weird interpretation of my sweet Izu and stick with me during his adventure.
> 
> Again, thanks to my betas Gabs, April and Izu for cheering me and helping me with this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this~

#  **IZUMI I [1920’s Russia]**

_ -The Vampire, The Cage, The Lab- _

She woke up and looked at the ceiling. It was grey as it had been when she had woken up the last time and the time before that. That place was boring—nothing like her hometown. 

She loved dreaming about her hometown, with its sunny hills, green forests and charming people. It had been a precious place to live, even if she stayed on the burrows of the other kids because she didn’t have a home of her own. 

But then the vampires had come and taken them all away. 

And since then she had been there, waking up to the grey ceiling, grey walls, grey bars and grey cellmates. They were kids too, but not all of them were from her hometown. They all looked grey, though.

“Prisoners,” called a vampire and everyone would stand and walk towards the bars, offering their wrist in the hope of some food.

The vampires would enter and put some tubes on their wrists to farm their blood. If they gave out enough good quality blood, the vampires would give them special treats among their food. 

But sometimes the vampires weren’t looking for blood. 

Sometimes they were looking for something else that she never understood.

“Take the M3s out and have them tested,” said one of the vampires and her cage was opened. She offered her hands, and the vampire in front of her put on the shackles. She was chained to other three kids, and the vampires put some hoods on their heads. They walked. They always walked a lot, but she never remembered which way they took.

When they took off the hood, The Vampire was in front of her. She capitalised it because he seemed to be in charge here and people in charge deserve their names capitalised.

“It’s been a while, M3R1,” said The Vampire. She nodded and moved her legs that were dangling from the side of the bed. “Have you took your medicines?”

“Yes, sir,” she said enthusiastically, “Every time they give them to me, I take them.”

“I can tell, yes,” said The Vampire, “your hair is darker, so are your eyes.”

“Are they?” she asked curiously. The Vampire nodded, and she smiled, trying to take a lock of her short hair to look at it.

“How you feel?” 

“Hungry!”

“Anything else?”

“The medicine makes me dizzy!”

“Have you heard them since taking your medicine?” 

She tilted her head, thinking. No, she hadn’t heard the song anymore.

“They don’t sing anymore,” she said softly and looked at The Vampire, “do they abandon me?”

“They didn’t exist, they couldn’t abandon you,” replied The Vampire serious, “lay down and stay put while I proceed with the experiment.

She complied. There wasn’t a way for her to escape anyways. So she just laid back and let the assistants shackle her to the table. The next few hours or more would be filled with pain and questions. 

She often forced herself to dream about his hometown, about the pretty snow, the songs that only she could hear, the games she played with the other kids. That way, the pain wasn’t that bad, and looking at her organs wouldn’t make her nauseous. 

The Vampire was looking for something inside her, and she wasn’t sure about what. She just knew it hurt, and after it, she would spend a few days on a white room with another girl that would take care of her.

She liked that girl. She was kind, and her voice was soothing. She also was pretty and made the pain go away.

She felt the claws by her throat and looked at The Vampire in panic.

“Don’t worry, it would have healed by the next time we’ll bring you here,” he said as they opened it and started ripping things. 

She opened her mouth, but just gargles of blood came out.

**_A suivre..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was Izumi's first chapter [and not the only one]. It was kind of short, but it was meant to show how fast things changed for her.
> 
> Izumi was born in a secluded village lined with a thick forest filled with magical creatures. She had the bad luck of being interesting enough so the vampires would want her.
> 
> Oh, and the vampires are using kids to 'create' soldiers to fight the incubi, so that's why Izumi was captured.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this~


	6. ALE I [1980’s Philippines]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ale is trying to connect the dots...
> 
> Trying being the operative word there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is Ale's first chapter and it shows us a little more of their little conspiracy world~
> 
> I hope you like this chapter, that my lovely beta Gabs wrote~ 
> 
> She'll be in charge of Ale :3 And yes, Ale uses "Them/They" :3
> 
> Anyways, as always thanks to Gabs for being an awesome beta~

#  **ALE I [1980’s** **Philippines]**

_ -A pattern, a theory, a revelation- _

Obscure, opaque, with hints of roasted coffee and aromatic malt that intoxicated all their senses as the thrilling sensation of being closer and closer to understanding the unknown. That was the mouthfeel this wonderful stout gave with each sip while they watched their masterpiece. Their big project. 

Without a doubt, there had been happening something obscure here. And no, Ale wasn't talking about the beer or their room, they were thinking about the whole Manila. The patterns didn't lie, they were absolutely sure that all these homicides have a pattern. 

Furthermore, that these cases were homicides, not deceases for natural causes.

Everything was on the wall. That was impossible to see from the window but was exactly the first thing you would see when you entered their house.

And was the main cause they never invited anyone to their roof. Ale didn't want to explain to anyone why they had expended the last 6 years recovering all of their treasures. It would be a pain in the ass put into words the logic behind it without looking insane.

Tons of papers, notes, photos —taken by themself or collected—, journals, and newspaper cutouts saturated the place. Pinned to the wall or split over the furniture and ground, the place looked more as a chaotic office than as habitable space.

In the beginning, it was just a game. The kind of morbid game you play when you try to explain something that, apparently, has no deeper explanation, but you wished that it had it. 

To be honest, Ale truly needed all this to make some sense.

It could seem like the classical strategy a little child would have in a desperate attempt to deny the cruel reality. Sooner or later the people you love are going to die and, in the majority of the cases, there is no one guilty or an ulterior motive for their deaths.

Until Ale realized it wasn't the situation. 

Not in Glo's case.

Although no one believed them, they were aware that the theory of her death being caused just by a poorly treated anaemia was limited, artificial. That thesis was incomplete since it ignored some crucial information: the location where her corpse was found, at the heart of Makati. 

The rumbling sound of a thunderous alarm brought them out of their musings.

Shit. Not again.

Ale ran at their window, confirming what they already knew. The sun was rising at the horizon as they ended their beer in a long sip. Dammit.

They couldn’t be late for work —or stinking to the death of liquor— again. At least not this month, dear Lord. Their boss had been moody lately and Ale couldn't afford the risk of being laid off.

In a hurry, they groomed themself, prepared a big cup of coffee— which was consumed over two sips— and quickly left their roof with their hat in hand. Ale had no time to brush their hair, so they combed it with their hand and put it onto their hat instead. After all, they liked it that way.

Ale rushed across the Jones bridge and went to the Post office Building as fast as their legs let them. They must admit that the building was a delightful place; the neoclassical style made it a delicacy to look at. Their bosses and the work itself, on the other hand...

Why were they working at the Postal service Office? Right, they needed to pay the bills, to had access to a computer and they had already been fired from their other work. 

Ale couldn’t return to their parent’s house with their tail between their legs, no way. They weren’t going to give them that pleasure.

"You're on time. This means what I think?" mentioned a joyful voice with a certain air of superiority, as he handed them a couple of mints he took out of his belt pack. Fucking Eric.

“I have no idea what you are talking about, but thanks,” joked while they tasted the mints. What a healthy breakfast. Ale hoped to stay conscious until lunchtime through caffeine and sugar.

“Do you really think you can fool our Boss this time?”

“Mr Otarra? Absolutely.”

“You look like a ruck had just passed over you, kiddo.”

“That is, as always. You are particularly lovely today, fossil.”

“If you get away with it I will cover your route today, so you can do the office work with that diabolical device,” he claimed, snorting. Eric truly hates computers. “But when you get caught, you’ll cover my route in Tondo district.”

“It's a deal.”

**_A suivre..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this~


	7. XAE III [1930’s Russia]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xae enters in panic and meets a couple of prisoners~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we get a small sniped of why Xae is how he is~
> 
> And I feel the need to warn you that there is dubious consent on this chapter.
> 
> Please, don't hate me.
> 
> Again, thanks to my betas Gabs, April, Anto and Izu for cheering me and helping me with this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this~

#  **XAE III [1930’s Russia]**

_ -The kids, the vampires, the rooms- _

Almost two months had passed since his third ‘birthday’ there, and looking at the mirror, he could tell something was wrong. His hair had stopped falling and growing. But that wasn’t what made him notice something was wrong. No. 

What made him notice something was wrong was his blood.

He had broken a vase and cut his hand. But blood didn’t pour from it, it just had oozed slowly, almost in a lazy way. 

He touched the wound and it hurt. He started to hyperventilate and he had pulled his hair in distress, while the panic pooled on his gut.

The vampire entered the room, and in a second, he was by him. He stared at the vampire scared, his blonde hair was tainted with blood, and there was blood smeared on his face too.

“You are hurt, pet,” said the vampire taking his hand and licking the wound close. He sobbed softly.

“There is something wrong with me,” he said, trembling in fear.

“There is nothing wrong with you, my pet,” replied the vampire cupping his cheeks, “it’s just that your time stopped.”

He looked at the vampire as realisation sank in. His eyes opened in absolute terror as he panicked.

“Give it back!” He cried, “I DEMAND MY TIME BACK!”

A sharp slap crossed his face, shutting him up.

“No,” said the vampire, his eyes red with anger. He took a couple of steps back and trembled in fear. The vampire walked towards him, menacingly, “did you just raise your voice?”

He barely opened his lips to answer when the vampire took him from his neck and lifted him. 

“I’ve been nice to you,” said the vampire, “I’ve helped you, I’ve been taking care of you, I’ve loved you, and you come here demanding things?”

“I-I’m sorry,” he blurted, scared. The grip was getting tighter, and he was barely breathing.

“ _ You are going to kill him… He can’t heal, you know? _ ” he barely registered the voice before his vision went black.

When he woke up, hours later, he was on the bed, and the vampire was fast asleep on the chair by it. He touched his neck as the memories flooded his mind and found some bandages. The vampire didn’t move.

“It must be day,” he mumbled after moving the vampire’s hand in a vain attempt to wake him up. The vampire seemed dead on the chair.

He stood up and went to the bathroom. Indeed he had a bandage covering his neck. He wondered what had happened.

Then he heard it—a soft voice of a girl— and it echoed through the manor, through his very soul even. He felt as if it was calling at him.

_ “ _ _ His smile is fair as spring, as towards him, he draws you.” _

It was a song, and it came from outside his room. He looked at the vampire and then at the clock the vampire had gifted him. Still a couple of hours until sunset.

He tried the doorknob and was surprised by it being unlocked. He opened the door and saw a long corridor with a dark rug and wooden panels. The voice kept singing, her soft tone alluring and so full of melancholy.

_ “His tongue sharp and silvery, as he implores you.” _

He shivered and followed the voice. It sounded sad and somehow ethereal. He climbed downstairs and wondered how far it could be if he heard it at the same volume; the only thing that changed was the direction. He wasn’t sure how he discerned the direction, though, since he felt it echoing. 

_ “Your wishes he grants, as he swears to adore you.” _

The song made him want to cry, and not just for the voice, but for what the words meant for him. It was as if someone was singing to him.

_ “Gold, silver, jewels; he lays riches before you.” _

He stopped in front of a set of double doors, trembling in anticipation. He wanted to hear the song completely before entering, and he somehow felt that if he interrupted it would stop.

_ “Dues need to be repaid, and he will come for you.” _

The voice was so full of sorrow and sadness, and he just wanted to cry, his heartbreaking as the song continued.

_ “All to reclaim, no smile to console you.” _

A faint sob accompanied the lyrics, and he balled his fists. He felt that song as if it was talking about him, and it hurt him deeply.

_ “He'll snare you in bonds, eyes glowing afire.” _

Fear went down his spine, and he could almost feel the claws around his neck again, the phantom of pain, and the phantom of undesired pleasure as he imagined the hands of the vampire over his body.

_ “To gore and torment you, till the stars expire.” _

He opened the door violently, and two girls jumped on their chains, their eyes opening wide in fear as they looked at him.

He looked at them dumbfounded. They seemed human; one small and dark-haired, and the other tall and fair-haired. Both looked lean and thin as if they didn’t eat well. 

They both cowered in their beds; hospital beds. The small one had a tube on her arm, providing liquids. The other had her arms and legs covered in bandages.

“You should go,” said the taller, “if they find you here, they’ll punish you.”

“No one will punish me,” he couldn’t help but say, “my Master said no one would hurt me.”

“You are a kid, like us,” she insisted, gesturing at her bandages, “you are being used.”

“I’m not,” he stubbornly said, “he won’t use me; I’m his pet, his precious pet.”

He was certain of it or at least wanted to be. The phantom of the claws over his neck made him shiver.

“Pet?” She asked, the little one looking at him intently. She hadn’t said anything and was staring as if he was the most curious thing in the world.

“Yes, his pet,” he replied, crossing his arms, “he brings me things and takes care of me.”

“He will use you,” she stated, her dark eyes seemed to have seen many things, even for a little girl, “he always uses us.”

“He won’t,” he snarled, “Master loves me.”

The tall girl sighed and made the smaller lay on her bed again. She was closing her eyes with her fingers. The smaller didn’t seem happy with it but she obeyed. She seemed compliant.

“Go away, please,” the tall one said, sitting back on her bed, “if you stay here, they will hurt us.”

He frowned, but the girl laid on her bed and closed her eyes. He huffed and closed the door before going back to his room. He entered at the same time that the sunsetted on the horizon. And the vampire rose, looking at the bed and turning in the blink of an eye.

“What are you doing?” asked the vampire looking at him at the door, his expression going from worry to relief to inquiry.

“I woke up early, you seemed dead,” he said instead, and the vampire frowned.

“Were you scared?” the vampire asked, standing up and walking towards him.

“Yes, I was, Master,” he replied. He had been scared and sad and confused. The vampire cupped his cheeks.

“You must understand I won’t ever hurt you,” said the vampire with a velvety voice, “you are my most precious, my pet, and I couldn’t get going without you.”

He knew where this was going. It made him remember the Professor and how he insisted on blaming him for everything.

“What you did,” he said softly, “the slap and my neck… Was it my fault?”

He had lived that before. Most of the pain that was caused to him was his fault, for not being enough, for being different. He deserved punishment, yes, of course. He should have died that night, but he left other’s pay for him, now he deserved to be used and abused.

“Yes, it was,” said the vampire, “and since you are a smart boy, I know you wouldn’t hurt yourself like that again, would you?”

“No, Master,” he replied. The vampire smiled approvingly.

“Good boy,” he said before kissing him and leading him to the bed.

While the vampire took him, he could only think about the song and the girls at the end of it. They seemed like spectres if he thought about it.

And after that, while he was painting he kept making the girl of curly hair, but every time he painted her eyes he made them acid green because something deep inside him told him they were supposed to be that way.  
  
  


_**A suivre...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xae meets Izumi and Mirai :3
> 
> And yes, the reason why he always seems young is that he has been cursed! :3
> 
> I hope you enjoyed~


	8. IZUMI II [1920's Russia]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumi meets a curious girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the second chapter of Izumi and its kinda short. 
> 
> Mostly because she can't understand fully what happens around her and she is really bad when it comes to perceiving the pass of time.
> 
> She will still have it tough but do not fret, she'll meet the others soon enough and will become the cheerful girl that we got to love(?) in Warrior.
> 
> Again, thanks to my betas Gabs, April and Izu for cheering me and helping me with this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this~

#  **IZUMI II [1920’s Russia]**

_ -The voiceless, the sightless, the brainless- _

She woke up and looked at the ceiling. It wasn’t the grey ceiling she had known since coming there. It was white, and it hurt her eyes. A soft hand on her cheek made her look. There was a cute girl. She had dark eyes and fair hair; her skin was pale, not grey as the others. And she was fed because her cheeks were plumpy and some baby fat made her face round. 

She liked the girl from the white room.

“Don’t try to speak,” said the girl when she opened her mouth, “your throat is still healing.”

She touched her throat and looked at her intently. How did she know? Why was she hurt?

“They needed something from it and took it,” the girl replied, almost apologetic. But it hadn’t been her fault, so she shouldn’t apologise. She shrugged and smiled, and the girl frowned, “how can you be so calm?”.

She smiled again and pointed at the girl and then at the ceiling. Her smile was bright, and the other girl's frown deepened. She reached with her hand to smooth that frown, but a chain stopped from doing so. She looked at the chain as if she had never seen one. Why was she in chains in the white room? They have never used chains on her before.

“M3R1 is awake,” a deep voice said. A vampire in a lab coat entered the room, being followed by two other vampires.

“You are useless, M1R4!” said one and grabbed the girl by the hair, “you were supposed to tell us as soon as she woke up!”

“I’m sorry,” she cried, reaching for the vampire’s hand, “she just woke up, and I was calming her.”

She frowned. She was calm; she needed no one to calm her down. She thrashed a little against the chains. She wanted to smack the girl for lying. She was a good girl, she followed orders, she never got into trouble.

“See?” said the girl pointing at her, “she is restless.”

The vampire let the girl go and went straight to her before pushing her against the bed.

“Stay put, worm,” he said with a mocking smirk, “if you reopen your wounds you’ll die. Do you want to die?”

She shook her head and opened her mouth to cry in pain, but the sound never came; what a strange feeling. It was as if the sound had disappeared from her voice. What a funny concept.

She giggled soundlessly at it, and the vampire raised an eyebrow.

“Take her to her cell and keep giving her the medicine,” said the vampire with the lab coat, the Lab Vamp, yes, the Lab Vamp always knew what to do. She giggled soundlessly again.

“What if she hurts herself?” asked one of them, looking at her. He didn’t trust her. Why? She was compliant.

“She won’t, she follows orders,” the lab vamp shrugged and waved them away. 

The vampires unchained her, put a hood on her head and dragged her out. She followed without complaint —not that she could utter any— again to the grey room. 

People were missing in the grey room. Several people.

She tugged at one of the vampires and pointed at one of the fifteen empty cells.

“They didn’t make it,” replied the vampire as if it was a common occurrence, “so we disposed of them. If you don’t take your medicine and do what we tell you to, we’ll dispose of you too.”

She took the medicine the other vampire was offering her and swallowed it promptly. It tasted horrible, but she didn’t want to be disposed of. She showed them the cup and sat on her cell.

“She does follow orders,” mocked one of them as they left. She frowned and looked at the other nine occupied cells. They had grey people with several bandages. One of them had bandages over his eyes, and others all around her head. She wondered if they too were missing something.

When she woke up the next time, there was another empty cell. Scared, she took her medicine obediently and hoped she wouldn’t be disposed of.

She took her medicine twenty or maybe thirty times more before she was dragged to the lab again. And this time The Vampire was there with Lab Vamp.

The Vampire looked at her and his notes.

“M3R1, have you taken your medicines?” he asked, and she nodded.

“I asked you a question, answer it,” said The Vampire looking at her. She chewed her lip; she hadn’t tried to talk since the day with the girl. She coughed a little.

“Y-yes,” she said in a coarse voice that barely came out.

“Have you tried to talk before?”

“N-no…”

“Why?”

“Didn’t have to.”

“Does it still hurt?”

“No.”

“Do you hear the voices?”

“No.”

“Take off the bandages.”

She took off the bandages, and The Vampire examined it. He called the Lab Vamp over, and she put her hand over her throat. It tickled on the inside as if her body was stirring. She giggled.

“It re-grew,” said the Lab Vamp.

“Take it off again.” The Vampire replied with a shrug. The Lab Vamp made her lay on her back and chained her to the table. She hated being laid on the bed.

She closed her eyes and thought about the freshly baked bread, about the stray cats that shared food with her, about the wild birds and fluffy rabbits.

She coughed as blood filled her mouth.

“Stay put,” ordered the Lab Vamp and she froze again. It hurt like hell, and it meant she would see the Lying Girl again.

The dark thought of her former cellmates was what kept her in place, though.

The sight of the bandages covering the head, eyes and throats, the life abandoning their bodies, their songs fading away. She didn’t want to be like them.

She wanted to live.

Even if it meant to live inside a cage.

She wanted to be able to hear more songs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading~


	9. SIHUN II [1940’s Japan]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sihun gets bullied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Sihun is a Korean sent to Japan during a complicated time, and we get to see some of the racism/xenophobia of the time from the eyes of our cute little boy. But worry not, he won't be unhappy for long~
> 
> I hope you all like the cute little boy and stick with me during his adventure.
> 
> Again, thanks to my betas Gabs, April and Izu for cheering me and helping me with this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this~

#  **SIHUN II [1940’s Japan]**

_-The name, the language, the orders-_

Little Sihun had decided that he hated Japan, it was quite different from his home, and people were disgusting at the best. 

“You can’t call yourself ‘Sihun’, lesser,” the other recruits said in Japanese, “you need a Japanese name, idiot.”

Little Sihun didn’t want a Japanese name; his name was special; his mother had given it to him. It was a tradition of his family, and he had to honour that tradition. Besides, he won’t let those mongrels win.

“Let’s call him Henhen because he is so foolish,” said the other recruits.

“He thinks he could go back to the Protectorate,” added another.

“No one told him he was handed over?” asked one.

“Henhen probably didn’t understand it,” mocked the next one.

“Henhen is probably one of the Samil,” grunted one in disgust.

“Henhen should learn that Great Japan is better and that’s why the others are just protectorates of the Empire,” added the first one.

“Henhen should be grateful we took him in since he is not even Japanese,” added another.

Little Sihun heard all that, but never answered, he never responded in Japanese, nor answered when they called him HenHen. His name was Sihun and he was Korean.

The only thing that Little Sihun liked about that place was the cherry trees that grew all around the Academy. There he could sit alone and ignore them, and sometimes...

“ _You look sad, little one,_ ” Little Sihun loved how his language sounded on his lips. 

“ _It’s been a rough month, Commander Hiroto, sir_ ,” he answered, looking up at the white-haired man. It was lunch break, and the Commander had a paper bag on his hand.

“ _Do you mind if I accompany you?_ ” The Commander asked with a small smile. Sihun shook his head, and the Commander sat by his side. “ _Your lunch looks delicious_.”

“ _I made it myself_ ,” managed to answer Sihun, his cheeks blushing at the compliment, and the Commander smirked, taking off his store-bought onigiris.

“ _Man, I wish I had time to do so,_ ” whined the Commander taking a bit of the onigiri, “ _store-bought lunch is not the same..._ ”

“ _How was your last incursion, Commander Hiroto, sir?_ ” Asked Sihun after giggling a little, before eating a bite of his geotjeori.

“ _I’ve told you, just ‘Commander Hiroto’ is fine,_ ” scolded the Commander before giggling, “ _It was fine, we cleaned many vampire nests back in Germany._ ”

“ _The teacher says you are a Taisho, and always use Keigo to talk about you, Commander Hiroto, sir,_ ” said Sihun, frowning a little, and Hiroto waved it away as if it didn’t matter, “ _How is Germany?_ ”

“ _It’s a rigorous country, they have… Made some strange decisions lately, though…_ ” Commander Hiroto frowned and shook his head, " _What had happened this month? I heard you fought with one of the professors._ ”

“ _He said that Korean traditions were stupid and he started calling me Henhen too,_ ” whined Sihun. He didn’t like to complain, but he knew that if he didn’t tell Commander Hiroto he wouldn't tell anyone and would let it rot him from the inside. Little Sihun didn’t want to be rotten. Commander Hiroto patted his shoulder and smiled at him.

“ _I’m so sorry, Sihun_ ,” he said, and Sihun looked at him, “ _What they are doing is wrong, they are going over people, forcing them to change their lives because they think their way is best…_ ”

“ _But you fight in the war, for the Emperor, don’t you?_ ” asked little Sihun, and Hiroto put a finger over his mouth.

“ _I don’t, I don’t follow any Emperor, I don’t believe in this war,_ ” Commander Hiroto whispered, “ _I serve Koki-Koshaku-sama because he is my Prince and friend. And I protect him and follow him to the bitter end_.”

“ _Koki-Koshaku-sama…_ ” He replied, he didn’t like Japanese, but knew that Commander Hiroto didn’t use it in front of him unless he was required to, “ _he was the one to call us here, wasn’t he?_ ”

“ _He wasn’t, that was the Emperor’s idea,_ ” replied Commander Hiroto, a dark grimace overtaking his soft features, “ _He wanted the Imperial Army to count with every possible Hunter, and he made the other protectorates to bring over their recruits and hunters_.”

“ _So the problem is the Emperor,_ ” Sihun frowned, and Commander Hiroto shook his head. He looked sad and Sihun hated to see him sad.

“ _The problem is power; it always has been power,_ ” Commander Hiroto sighed as if the mere concept pained him, “ _once people get power, they do whatever to get more and more. And each time they become more tainted by it until they are not people anymore, and they don’t see people as living beings any more._ ”

Commander Hiroto’s eyes looked sad, and that made Little Sihun miserable. He took one of his apple bunnies and offered it to the Commander. The Commander smiled and looked at it. He ate it in silence, with a soft smile on his lips that made Little Sihun’s heart flutter.

“ _You are a good kid, Little Sihun,_ ” said Commander Hiroto standing and grinning at him, “ _don’t ever change._ ”

Little Sihun wasn’t going to change. He was loyal to his family and traditions, so he must remain as he was when he was taken from his home. 

He will continue to endure everything because Commander Hiroto was on his side. 

That was what he was repeating to himself as he walked towards the Principal’s office a couple of days later. He had punched one of the Japanese recruits —knocking him down— after they had insulted his family. Mr Yamada had come and asked something, but since Sihun’s Japanese wasn’t that good, he hadn’t been able to explain himself. So he was the one waiting outside the Principal’s office and not the other recruits.

“Kim Sihun,” a soft female voice called him in, and little Sihun breathed in slowly, before walking in with his head up.

He hesitated as soon as he saw Commander Hiroto by Tomoe-Gozen’s side. He trembled at the sight of them both. He had heard stories about how the Principal was one of the best warriors of all Japan, but for them to be the legendary Tomoe-Gozen? Little Sihun thought that, if he wasn’t in trouble, it would be like a dream come true.

“ _Little Sihun,_ ” called Commander Hiroto, in a soft voice, “ _Would you tell us what happened and why you knocked Tashima Sato?_ ”

Sihun wasn’t aware that the Japanese recruit’s name was Sato, but he started to recount what had happened, and the reasons why he had attacked the recruit. 

“ _Sihun-ssi…_ ” Called Tomoe-Gozen after a while, “ _would you say that your Japanese is not that good?_ ”

Sihun trembled at her gaze but nodded slowly. Tomoe-Gozen then turned to Commander Hiroto and they discussed something in Japanese. Too soft and too foreigner for him to understand.

“I’m going to assign you a tutor,” Tomoe-Gozen finally said, “and you’ll have extra lessons on your assigned free time as punishment for fighting outside the designated areas.”

Sihun balled his fists but nodded curtly. He wasn’t going to discuss with a Gozen, especially not with Tomoe-Gozen. 

“You may leave, Sihun,” said Tomoe-Gozen, “and Commander Hiroto? Would you please fetch Tashima-kun and his friends?”

Little Sihun left before Commander Hiroto, and ran as fast as he could. Because he didn’t want to face Commander after picking up a fight with some silly boys. The Commander surely would think he was childish, and Little Sihun didn’t want him to think he was a little childish boy.  
  
  


**_A Suivre..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must say, I don't support any type of bullying nor racism nor xenophobia or intolerance in general. I just write this in this way because I wanted to make this as historically accurate as possible.


	10. IZUMI III [1930’s Russia]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumi meets a couple of important kids~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's another chapter of Izumi, giving away a couple of details about her, Mirai(?) and Xae.
> 
> Again, thanks to my betas Gabs, April and Izu for cheering me and helping me with this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this~

#  **IZUMI III [1930’s Russia]**

_ -The singer, the liar, the pet- _

She woke up and looked at the ceiling. It didn’t matter anymore if it was grey or white. Both meant that she was still alive in that place and she didn’t like it. 

She had long forgotten how was the sky, or the village, or the people, or the snow, or the flowers, or the bread. She had been thinking for many wake-ups that it had just been a dream, a beautiful dream that won’t ever come back to her.

She rarely smiled anymore. Mostly because her mouth and throat always ached. The Vampire had been looking for things on her mouth and throat, and that left her hurt for days or weeks, taking that stupid and disgusting medicine that made her feel worst. 

She wasn’t sure what the vampire was looking for, but she was sure about something. All the kids that had been with her since the beginning had been disposed of.

She had heard the vampires calling the new ones. O1, O2, O3, O4… Then P1, P2, P3, P4…

They all came, stayed while the Vampire looked for something inside them and then they were gone. The vampires had disposed of all because they weren’t strong enough; because they never lasted.

She was one of the last of the M. She and the Liar Girl. 

“M3R1,” called a vampire, and she offered her hands. The vampire took some of her blood in a bag and then shackled her, put on the hood and took her to the laboratory. She was used to it by now, and it was kind of boring, to be honest.

She was put on a chair and the hood was taken off. In front of her was the Lab Vamp.

“You seem better, M3R1,” said the Lab Vamp. The Lab Vamp had been particularly happy with her lately. She was looking at her mouth and throat and seemed delighted. “I think you don’t need another extraction.”

That made her smile. It was nice; it meant no pain.

“We are going to transfer you out from the cells,” added the Lab Vamp looking at her papers. “You are going to be required to donate more of your blood, though, in compensation.”

She nodded slowly, it made sense to her. And she waited for the vampires to take her to the new location. 

When they took off the hood, she frowned at the white room and the Liar Girl that looked at her, concerned. 

“How are you feeling?” asked the Liar Girl, but she didn’t answer. Prisoners don’t talk to each other, that’s what The Vampire had said, and she really didn’t want to be disposed of. The Liar Girl approached and looked at her intently. “Are you here for healing?”

She didn’t answer and looked around. She noticed a small mirror on the wall, and she stared at it in awe; she hadn’t seen a mirror in ages!

She climbed down the bed and stalked towards the mirror, and she stared at it confused.

She didn’t know who was staring at her through the mirror. She didn’t recognise the dark bushy hair, nor the slightly coloured skin, nor the small pink lips that grimaced at her. She did remember the pitch-black eyes that looked at her. 

She wondered if she had always looked like that, and those other memories were just part of those silly dreams she had before. She looked at the long dark scar on her neck and frowned. 

“Did they succeed?” asked the Liar Girl with a concerned look on her face, “You can’t talk anymore?”

She looked at her and snarled. She won’t talk to the Liar Girl; she didn’t like liars.

She climbed on the bed and turned her back on Liar Girl. She spent the first three nights like that. And after the second night, the Liar Girl was quiet as a tomb. Good. Now she can be a good prisoner and don’t talk nor sing anything.

On the fourth day, nonetheless, she woke up before the sunset, and she couldn’t withstand the silence. It felt oppressive as it hadn’t felt in ages. She felt something trying to come out of her, trying to pry her open.

She breathed in slowly and gave in to the sensation, starting to sing.

_ “ _ _ His smile fair as spring, as towards him, he draws you.” _

The Liar Girl almost jumped on her bed and looked at her surprised. She didn’t care and kept singing, ignoring her pointedly:

_ “His tongue sharp and silvery, as he implores you.” _

Her voice sounded somehow strange to herself but it still was good enough.

_ “Your wishes he grants, as he swears to adore you.” _

The song felt just right, just not for her. It wasn’t the first time it happened to her. Or was it?

_ “Gold, silver, jewels; he lays riches before you.” _

Her eyes started to sting, and the song left her lips louder, echoing through her body and the room.

_ “Dues need to be repaid, and he will come for you.” _

The Liar Girl was crying, and she didn’t know why. She couldn’t ask even if she wanted, because the song was like a river overflowing a dam, running free, untamed and unruly.

_ “All to reclaim, no smile to console you.” _

She could feel the target of her song coming closer, and the song grew louder. And she could  _ feel _ him, the song echoing in him, sending back the sounds, almost as if it was alive.

_ “He'll snare you in bonds, eyes glowing afire.” _

She could feel some phantom pain on the nape of her neck and trembled as she sang the last verse:

_ “To gore and torment you, till the stars expire.” _

The door burst open, and she jumped on her bed. On the door there was a boy, with long blond hair, one eye was blue and the other green. His breath was ragged, and his unmatched eyes were full of tears. He was the target of the song, she knew it. But he was very much alive and well to have heard his song.

“You should go,” said the Liar Girl, “if they find you here, they’ll punish you.”

“No one will punish me,” he said, and his voice made her shiver. She had heard that type of sound before, somewhere, she thought. “My Master said no one would hurt me.”

“You are a kid, like us,” insisted the Liar Girl, gesturing at her bandages, “you are being used.”

“I’m not,” there was something on his voice or a lack of something. She wasn’t that sure, and it was getting to her, “he won’t use me, I’m his pet, his precious pet.”

“Pet?” Asked the Liar Girl as she was looking at him intently.

“Yes, his pet,” replied the Pet Boy crossing his arms, “he brings me things and takes care of me.”

“He will use you,” said Liar Girl, and she shivered when she noticed she wasn’t lying, “he always uses us.”

“He won’t,” Pet Boy snarled, “Master loves me.”

Liar Girl sighed and got closer to her. She was about to protest, but as soon as the Liar Girl’s hands touched her, she felt relaxed and let the Liar Girl lay her onto the bed. The Liar Girl closed her eyes with her fingers, and she noticed she couldn’t open them again.

“Go away, please,” said Liard Girl in a soft hurt voice, “if you stay here, they will hurt us.”

Pet Boy didn’t say anything else, but he left. She felt him when he left.

She wanted to sing to him again, to warn him back.

She drifted to sleep.

**_A Suivre~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's kinda sad, but I swear they are going to get together and be happy together xD
> 
> I hope you liked it~
> 
> Yours truly,  
> Mirai.


	11. XAE IV [1940's Russia]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xae has some second thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a bit short, but it's important plotwise~
> 
> By the way, I wanted to tell you that I'm going to go in a short hiatus so I could regain my bearings and become a functional member of society again, so the next update will be on April 23~

#  **XAE IV [1940’s Russia]**

_ -The soldiers, the scientist, the pet- _

He walked down the halls aimlessly and carefree. He had gotten used to the mirage of freedom that being the Lord’s pet gave him. He could walk around the manor and sat for hours at the library, reading all the books he wanted just because he was the pet.

And no one could bother him nor touch him.

The other vampires didn’t dare to hurt him and addressed him as if he was important, and he liked it. They looked at him as if he was dangerous, and sometimes it seemed like they wanted to kill him. He was sure they hated him a lot. But he didn’t care; he felt as if he was the owner of the manor. Mostly because of the Vampire.

The Vampire, on his side, kept him as close as he could, gifting him books and clothes and art supplies. The Vampire gave him everything he wanted as long as it didn’t mean going outside. The Vampire just asked for  _ that _ in exchange, and almost every time it ended with hugs and cuddles. It wasn’t that bad.

He liked being pampered and cuddled; it was almost like his whole existence demanded caring touches and loving words. But it also felt wrong. He wasn’t sure why it felt wrong though, he wanted something, he needed something more. It was like it wasn’t enough, somehow.

His newfound happiness wasn’t complete, though. There was something that was eating him up. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about the song and the girls in the rooms. He had tried to get closer to those rooms again, but every time the vampires stopped him from getting there, and The Vampire appeared from nowhere to take him back to their room.

But he did want to know why he couldn’t get close to that part of the manor. So he decided to ask after a particularly long sex session.

“My lord,” he called softly, snuggling against the chest of the man. It felt cold as a stone and left him wanting something else that he couldn’t pinpoint just yet.

“Yes, my sweet pet?” the vampire Lord caressed his cheek and smiled longingly. 

“What is in the rooms on the third floor? The others vampires never let me get up there,” he said softly, looking up and smiling. He knew that the Vampire loved his smile.

“Oh, you shouldn’t concern yourself with that, my pet…”

“The vampires say one day you’ll throw me there as soon as you got another pet.”

“Who said that?” The vampire frowned with evident anger. He knew the anger wasn’t directed at him, but he couldn’t help but flinch. 

“I don’t know their names. You said I shouldn’t care about them,” he said with a small pout. That seemed to please the Vampire, who kissed him softly.

“They are lying, my pet,” the Vampire said over his lips as he reassuringly caressed his hair, “you are my only pet, and I won’t ever change you for one of those kids.”

“Those kids?” He asked, cocking his head.

“Oh, don’t bother. They are just experiments,” the Vampire caressed his back and smiled, “they are disposable blood bags.”

“Am I a blood bag?” 

“No, you are not,” stated the Vampire before adding, “though I love drinking your blood,” the Vampire licked his lips as if he could taste his blood, “you taste divine.”

“I’m your only pet, right, my Lord?” he said with a pout, “I’m your lovely pet with delicious blood.”

“Yes you are,” the Vampire smirked, “and don’t worry, I won’t ever let you suffer as they suffer. You won’t die like those; you’ll live forever with me, my pet.”

He wasn’t sure why, but the idea wasn’t that appealing. Maybe because it meant he will be trapped on the manor forever, or maybe because the Vampire would own him forever. 

He was his pet, after all. 

And pets should remain with their owners…

Right?

**_A Suivre~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, it's a very important work for me~
> 
> The next chapter is due on 26 days~ Stay connected~


End file.
